¡Viaje por Kanto! - 1 -
thumb|left|565px|Logotipo de esta entrega. ¡Viaje por Kanto! - 1 -''' es la primera parte de la primera temporada de La Poké-Aventura de Mind. Consta de 15 episodios. EP001: ¡Elijo a Squirtle! '''Una mañana lluviosa y fría, en algún lugar... ?: ¡Todo listo, Señor! ?: ¡Sí! ¡Ya podemos empezar la Conquista de Kanto! ?: Pues, adelante... ¡No perdáis tiempo! Dos meses después, en Pueblo Paleta... Padre de Mind: ¡Mind! ¡Levántate! Mind: ¡Ya voy! *Bostezando* (Mind baja las escaleras que separan el primer piso con el salón...) Padre de Mind: ¡Venga! ¡Que el Profesor Oak te quiere entregar tu primer Pokémon! Mind: Que sí... Ya... Mind: ¿Perdona? ¡¿Qué has dicho!? ¡¿Mi Primer Pokémon!? *Alegre* Madre de Mind: Exacto. Vístete antes de... (Antes de terminar la oración, Mind había salido escopeteado hacia el Laboratorio Pokémon...) Profesor Oak: Buenos días, Mind. Éste es mi amigo... ?: El Profesor Elm. Un gusto. Estaba aquí charlando con Oak sobre un descubrimiento que... Profesor Oak: ¡Ya basta de cháchara! Profesor Elm: ¿Has venido a por tu Pokémon Inicial? Mind: Sí... Profesor Oak: Cierto... ¡Aquí están los tres Pokémon que suelo entregar! (Oak abre una especie de cápsula en la que se ven tres PokéBall...) Mind: Estos Pokémon son... ¿Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle? Profesor Elm: Exacto, Mind. Veo que has hecho los deberes... Profesor Oak: Jejejeje. Cierto. Profesor Elm: ¿Cuál eliges? Mind: Mmm... Mind: Bulbasaur es mono pero Charmander mola más... Mind: Aunque la tortuguita de Squirtle es de lo más guay pero... *Indeciso* Profesor Oak: ¿No sabes cuál elegir? Mind: No... *Pensativo* Profesor Elm: No sé si lo sabías pero el Tipo Planta es... Mind: Débil al Tipo Fuego. Éste lo es al Agua y éste último a la Planta, ¿Verdad? Profesor Oak: ¡Mind! ¡Estoy impresionado! ?: ¡Abuelo! Profesor Oak: ¿Qué pasa, Dark? Dark: Pero... ¿Quién es éste chico? Profesor Elm: Es el vecino de tu abuelo. Hoy viene a por su Pokémon Inicial... Dark: Ok... Yo ya tengo un Pokémon... Mind: ¡Ya sé con cual me quedo! ¡Quiero a Squirtle! Dark: Interesante elección... *Susurrando* Profesor Oak: Aquí está tu Squirtle, su PokéBall y cinco más, para que completes tu equipo... Mind: Gracias... Dark: ¿Qué te parece si...? Profesor Oak: ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Toma! ¡Tu Pokédex! (Oak le entrega todo el material nombrado a Mind...) Dark: ¿Echamos un combate rapidito, Mind? Profesor Elm: No hay inconveniente, pero mejor hacedlo fuera... Profesor Oak: Cierto... ¡Y no queremos que destrozéis el laboratorio! Mind: Vale. EP002: El primer combate En Pueblo Paleta... Dark: ¡Vamos allá! ¡Adelante, Charmander! Charmander: ¡Charm! (¡Hola!) Mind: ¡Anda! ¡Un Charmander! Pokédex: '''Una llama arde en el extremo de su cola desde que nace. Se dice que un Charmander muere si su llama deja de arder. '''Mind: Interesante... ¡Sal, Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Qué guapo soy!) Pokédex: Esta tortuguita Pokémon, esconde su largo cuello en su caparazón para lanzar una cantidad increíble de agua con un alcance y precisión sorprendentes. Los chorros pueden ser muy potentes. Dark: ¡Charmander! ¡Ascuas! Charmander: ¡Charma! (A ver cómo entomas ésto...) Mind: Eso no será muy efectivo... *Susurrando* Mind: ¡Esquivar y Pistola Agua! Squirtle: ¡Squirt! (...) Dark: Escóndete detrás de ésos arbustos... Mind: ¿Qué pretende? *Pensando* Dark: Espero que no sea capaz de predecir mi estrategia... *Susurrando* Mind: ¡Pues claro! ¡Squirle! ¡Pistola Agua contra los arbustos! Dark: ¿Qué? Dark: ¡Arañazo! Charmander: ¡Chaaaaaaaa! (¡Muere, bicho!) Mind: ¡Protégete con Refugio! Squirtle: ¡Squ! (Jejejeje) *Se protege* Dark: ¡Malicioso! Squirtle: Squ... (¡Ah!) *Asustado* Dark: ¡Termina con él usando Ascuas! Charmander: Charmander, Charmander... (Jijijiji) Mind: Mmm... ¡Ya me acuerdo! Recuerdo de Mind... Presentador: Díganos, ¿Qué Movimientos puede aprender un Squirtle? Profesor Oak: Muchos, entre ellos Placaje, Pistola Agua, Refugio, Burbuja, Giro Rápido... Fin del recuerdo... Mind: ¡Bloquéalo usando Giro Rápido! Dark: Pero... ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ni yo sabía que Squirtle podía aprender esto! Mind: ¡Ahora que lo tienes cerca! ¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Burbuja! *Confiado* Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (Es tu fin, querido...) (De repente, el cuerpo de Charmander se ilumina...) Dark: ¿Está...? ¿Evolucionando? (Cuando la luz cesó...) Charmeleon: ¡Charmeleon! (¡Oh! ¡Qué sexy soy!) Mind: Así que Charmander ha evolucionado... Pokédex: El Pokémon flamifero, Charmeleon. Tiene garras con filo de navaja y su cola es excepcionalmente fuerte. Mind: ¡Ten cuidado, Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (Tranquilo...) Dark: ¡Charmeleon! ¡Lanzallamas! Charmeleon: ¡Cha! (¡Bichooooooo! ¡Muereeeeeeee!) Mind: ¡Refugio! Dark: No te va a funcionar... Mind: ¿Por? Dark: ¡Detén el ataque! Dark: Verás... Refugio no tiene ningún efecto contra Lanzallamas... Mind: Mmm... ¡Eso demuestra que tengo mucho que aprender aún! *Susurrando* Mind: ¡Pues claro! Dark: Veo que lo vas entendiendo... ¡Lanzallamas! Charmeleon: ¡Chaaa! (Bueno, ¡Acabemos!) Mind: ¡Giro Rápido! Charmeleon: Cha... (Pero... ¿Qué demonios...?) *Cansado* Charmeleon: #_# Dark: Bien hecho. ¡Vuelve! Mind: ¡Buen Combate! Dark: ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Llámame Xené! Mind: De acuerdo... Xené: ¡Vayamos a nuestras casas a recuperar los Pokémon! ¡Nos vemos! Mind: ¡Sí! ¡Adiós! EP003: ¡Atrapa a ése Pidgey! Estaba cayendo la noche en Pueblo Paleta cuando se oyó una explosión en el Bosque Verde... ?: ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo quema! Mind: ¿Qué ha sido eso? *Asustado* Padre de Mind: ¡Tranquilo! ¡Vamos a ver! (Salen hacia el bosque, pero, entonces en la salida del Pueblo...) ?: ¡Es mejor que no paséis! Mind: Pero... ¿Quién sóis? ?: ¡Somos el Team Rocket! ¡Te aplastaremos con nuestro poder! ¡Yaaaaah! ¡Podeeeeer! Mind: ¡Tranquilo, papá! ¡Ya me encargo yo! Padre de Mind: Está bien... Soldado Team Rocket: ¡Zubat! ¡Adelante! Zubat: ¡Zuu! (¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?) Mind: ¡Adelante, Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirlte! (A ver si evoluciono ya...) Soldado Team Rocket: ¡Chupavidas! Mind: ¡Esquivar y Pistola Agua! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! ¡Squirtle! (Demasiado sencillo... Jajajaja) *Confiado* Mind: '''¡Acabemos con Giro Rápido! '''Zubat: @_@ Soldado Team Rocket: ¡Nos volveremos a ver, maldito mocoso! Padre de Mind: '''¡Muy bien hecho, hijo! '''Profesor Oak: ¡Gran Combate! Mind: ¡Gracias a todos! (Al día siguiente...) Mind: ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós papá! (Mind va hacia la Ruta 1 cuando de repente aparece un Pidgey...) Pidgey: ¡Pidgey! (¡Captúrame! ¡Captúrame!) Mind: ¡Un Pidgey salvaje! ¡Sal, Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Estoy preparado para todo!) Mind: ¡Pistola Agua! Pidgey: ¡Pid! (¡Afina la puntería!) *Esquivando el ataque* Mind: ¡Cuidado que Pidgey va a usar Tornado! Pidgey: ¡Piiiiiiiidgey! (¡Te voy a hacer trizas!) *Usando Tornado* Squirtle: ¡Squirt! ¡Squirtle! (¡Afínala tú!) *Esquivando el ataque* Mind: ¡Giro Rápido! Pidgey: ¡Pid! (¡Resistiré! ♫) Mind: ¿Ha aguantado? ¡Burbuja! Pidgey: ¡Pid! (¡Resistiré! ♪) Mind: Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Pistola Agua! Pidgey: ¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidgey! Pidgey: '''#_# '''Mind: ¡Excelente! ¡Adelante, PokéBall! (La PokéBall dá un bote...) (La PokéBall dá dos botes...) (La PokéBall da tres botes...) Mind: ¡Sí! ¡Tengo un Pidgey! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Ya tengo un compañero!) EP004: Dark y Pikachu Mind: Bueno, pues... ¡Parece que llegamos a Ciudad Verde! *Alegre* Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Por fin! ¡Estoy petado!) *Agotado* Pidgey: ¡Pidgey! (¡No te quejes, que a mí me acaba de debilitar...) *Semi-Muerto* Squirtle: ¡Squirt! (Jejejeje, Cierto...) Mind: Vamos al Centro Pokémon... Enfermera Joy: ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon! Mind: Buenos días... ¿Podría usted curar la salud de mis Pokémon? Enfermera Joy: ¡Claro! (La Enfermera cura a los Pokémon de Mind...) Enfermera Joy: ¡Tus Pokémon han recuperado la forma! Mind: ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós! Enfermera Joy: ¡Espera! Mind: Dígame. Enfermera Joy: Antes, mi hermana ha encontrado un fósil... ¿Lo quieres? Mind: ¡Claro! Enfermera Joy: Es un Fósil Domo. He oído que si lo llevas a un hombre de Ciudad Plateada, lo puede revivir. Mind: ¡Estupendo! ¡Eso haré! ¡Adiós! (Mind va hacia el Bosque Verde...) ?: ¡Charmeleon, usa Lanzallamas! Mind: ¿Charmeleon? No será... Dark: ¡Hola, Mind! Mind: ¡Hombre! ¡Pero si es Xené! Dark: Sí... Ahora estaba intentando capturar este Pikachu pero no hay manera... Mind: ¡Tú puedes! Dark: Gracias... ¡Lanzallamas! Charmeleon: ¡Charmeleon! (Don't Stop, Make It Pop...) Pikachu: ¡Pika! (No, no, no me darás... ♫) Pikachu: ¡Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (¿Qué frase pongo? LOL) *Usando Placaje Eléctrico* Mind: ¡Eso es Placaje Eléctrico! Dark: Mmm... ¡Furia Dragón! Pikachu: Pika... (¿WTF?) Mind: ¡Eso ya casi está hecho! Pikachu: Pikaah... $_$ Dark: ¡Uff! ¡Entra en la PokéBall! Mind: ¡Vamos! (La PokéBall da un bote...) (La PokéBall da dos botes...) (La PokéBall da tres botes...) Dark: ¡Sí! ¡Ya tengo un Pikachu! Mind: ¿Puedes hacerlo salir un momento, por favor? Dark: ¡Claro! ¡Adelante, Pikachu! Pokédex: '''Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón y forma evolucionada de Pichu. La cola de Pikachu a veces es alcanzada por relámpagos, cuando la levanta para investigar su entorno. '''Dark: También he capturado este Pokémon... ¡Sal! Pinsir:¡Pinsir! ¡Pinsir! (Hellow... It's many worry wash'up...!) Mind: Ajá... Pokédex: Este temible Pokémon utiliza sus poderosas pinzas para apretar las tuercas a sus oponentes. Dark: He estado pensando y... ¿Qué te parece si viajamos juntos? Mind: ¡Buena Idea! Nuestro Próximo destino sería... ¿Ciudad Plateada? Dark: Exacto... ¡Vamos! EP005: El Fósil Domo y Kabuto Mind y Dark acababan de llegar a Ciudad Plateada cuando de repente apareció un Geodude... ?: ¡Geodude! ¡Vuelve, imbécil! Mind: ¿Eh? (Mind para a Geodude...) ?: Gracias y adiós... Mind: De nada... (El hombre misterioso se fue...) Dark: ¿Quién fue? Mind: Ni idea... Mind: Cambiando de tema... ¿Podemos ir a restaurar el fósil? Dark: Me parece bien... (Cuando llegan al Museo de Ciudad Plateada...) Ayudante: ¡Sr. Oka! Señor Oka: ¡Dime! Ayudante: ¡Hay dos chicos que quieren verle! Mind: Buenos días señor... ¿Oka? Señor Oka: Exacto. ¿Que queríais? Mind: Me dieron este fósil y quisiera saber si usted podría revivirlo... Señor Oka: ¡Claro! (Tras unas horas...) Señor Oka: ¡Ya está! Mind: ¡Bien! Señor Oka: ¡Aquí tienes a tu fósil revivido! Señor Oka: '''En otras palabras... ¡A tu Kabuto! '''Dark: Ajá... Pokédex: '''Kabuto, Pokémon ancestral. Se cree que este Pokémon está completamente extinguido. Poseía un duro caparazón que protegía su cuerpo y se cree que ha sido un poderoso nadador. '''Dark: ¿Probamos lo que sabe hacer Kabuto contra Pinsir? Mind: ¡Bien! ¡Adelante, Kabuto! Kabuto: ¡Kabuto! (¿What's that? ¿Jes the Cat?) Dark: ¡Sal, Pinsir! Pinsir: ¡Pinsir! (¡Te voy a dar una cornada de ésas que nunca olvidarás... Jejejeje) Mind: ¡Kabuto! ¡Demuestra lo que sabes usando Arañazo! Dark: ¡Movimiento Sísmico, Pinsir! Pinsir: ¡Pin! (¡A dar la rotación!) *Confiado* Mind: ¡Usa Fortaleza! Kabuto: ¡Kabu! (¿Es lo mismo que protección?) Dark: ¡Guillotina! Kabuto: Ka... (Parece que no...) Dark: ¡No dejes que se escape! ¡Cornada! Mind: ¡Fortaleza una y otra vez! Pinsir: ¡Pinsir! (¿Cúantas más?) *Cabreado* Kabuto: ¡Kabuto! (¡Soy de acero!) Mind: ¡Tijera X! Kabuto: ¡Kabutooooooooo! (¡Me parezco a un Crustle!) Dark: ¡Usa... Movimiento Sísmico! Kabuto: @_@ Mind: Buen estreno, Kabuto. ¡Descansa! Dark: ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Lo ha hecho muy bien por ser su primer combate! Mind: Sí. Dark: Mañana, ¿Qué te parece si afrontamos el desafío del Gimnasio Plateado? Mind: Me parece bien... ¡Vayamos a descansar! (En el Centro Pokémon...) Enfermera Joy: ¿Es éso un Kabuto? Mind: Sí. Dark: Es reciente... Enfermera Joy: Entonces... ¡Voy a enseñarle a Kabuto un movimiento especial! Mind: ¿Cuál? Enfermera Joy: Rayo Hielo. Mind: Ok... (Luego de un rato...) Mind: ¿Ya está? *Impaciente* Enfermera Joy: ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Vamos Kabuto, Rayo Hielo! Kabuto: ¡Kabutoooooooooooooooo! Dark: ¡Ha sido un movimiento perfecto! Mind: Ciertamente. Enfermera Joy: Gracias, chicos. Dark: Vamos a descansar... EP006: Combate en Ciudad Plateada Era una mañana soleada en Ciudad Plateada... Mind: ¡Estoy preparado para todo! Dark: ¡Vamos al Gimnasio! (En el Gimnasio...) ?: Hola. Bienvenidos a mi Gimnasio... ?: Si queréis desafiarme, tendréis que resolver estos enigmas... Mind:'Aceptamos. '?: Enigma 1. ¿El Tipo Roca es efectivo ante el Tipo Hielo? Mind: ¡Claro! ?: Correcto... ?: Enigma 2. ¿Cómo creéis que se llama el líder de gimnasio? (Osea, yo)? ?: Hay tres opciones... ?: La Primera: Broca; La Segunda:' Brock'; La Tercera:' El Chino Cudeiro'... Mind: ¿Eres el Chino Cudeiro, no? ?: ... Mind: Lo digo en broma, claro... ¡Eres Brock! Brock: ¡Exacto! Brock: ¡Habéis superado el control! ¡Adelante! Brock: ¡Empecemos ya el combate! ¡Será un tres contra tres! ¡Sal, Rhyhorn! Rhyhorn: ¡Rhyhorn! (¡Listo y preparado para todo!) *Confiado* Pokédex: '''Rhyhorn, Pokémon clavo. El Rhyhorn es conocido por su fuerza física y su gran habilidad para el combate tanto ofensivo como defensivo. '''Mind: Mmm... ¡Sal, Kabuto! Kabuto: ¡Kabu! (¡Hola!) Mind: ¡Kabuto! ¡Fortaleza! Brock: ¡No le dejaremos! ¡Derribo! Mind: ¡Implacable! ¡Fortaleza! Kabuto: ¡Kabutoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (...) Brock: ¡Cornada y Pisotón! Mind: Deja que se acerque... Rhyhorn: ¡Rhyyyyyyyyy! *Acercándose hacia Kabuto* Mind: ¡Ahora! ¡Rayo Hielo! Brock: ¡Oh, no! ¡Rhyhorn ha sido congelado! Rhyhorn: @_@ Kabuto: ¡Kabu! ¡Kabuto! (¡I'm very strong! ¡I'm very powerful!) Brock: Bien hecho... A ver cómo te defiendes ante ésto... Brock: ¡Sal, Onix! Onix: ¡Oniiiiiiix! (¿A que intimido?) Pokédex: Onix tiene un imán en el cerebro, que actúa como una brújula para no perder la orientación cuando está cavando túneles. A medida que crece, se le redondea y suaviza el cuerpo. Mind: ¡Seguiré con Kabuto! Brock: ¡Justo lo que esperaba! *Susurrando* Mind: ¡Fortaleza! Brock: '''¡Demasiado predecible! *Susurrando* '''Mind: ¡Usa Surf! Brock: ¡¿Surf!? ¡Defiéndete con Excavar! Onix: '''¡On! *Chirría* '''Mind: ¡Métete en el hoyo! Kabuto: ¡Kabuto! *Se mete en el agujero* Mind: ¡Eso es! ¡Hidrobomba! Brock: No será posible... ¡¡Cola Férrea!! *Salen Kabuto y Onix del suelo* Brock: ¡Ahora! ¡Roca Afilada! Kabuto: $_$ Mind: ¡No! ¡Vuelve! *Haciéndolo regresar a su PokéBall* Brock: Bien... ¿Qué harás ahora? Mind: ¡Hare esto! ¡Sal! Pidgey: ¡Pidgeeeeeeeey! *Asustado* (¿Quién es éste tío?) Mind: ¡Tornado! Brock: ¡Dragoaliento! ¡Deprisa! Onix: ¡Onix! *Escupiendo su aliento dragonesco* Mind: ¡Pidgey! ¡Usa Ataque Arena! ¡Con Velocidad! Pidgey: ¡Pid! *Lanzando arena a Onix sin parar* Brock: ¡Acaba con él usando Atadura! *Presiona con toda su fuerza a Onix* Pidgey: Pid... *A punto de debilitarse* Mind: ¡Aguanta! Pidgey: Pi... (Pidgey se rodea de luz blanca...) (Al cesar la luz...) Pidgeotto: ¡Pidgeotto! *Liberándose con fuerza de la Atadura* Pokédex: Una especie evolucionada del Pidgey. Está armado con garras afiladas y se precipita desde el cielo para capturar a su presa. Al contrario que el Pidgey, que es más tranquilo, el Pidgeotto puede ser peligroso. Aproximarse con extrema precaución. Onix: ¡Hiperrayo! Pidgeotto: %_% Mind: ¡Bien hecho! ¡Descansa! Mind: Mi último Pokémon. ¡Sal, Squirtle! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Me estaba pudriendo aquí dentro!) Mind: ¡Pistola Agua! Brock: ¡Esquívalo! ¡Atadura! Mind: Libérate usando... ¡Pistola Agua a toda potencia! Squirtle: Squir... *En vez de usar Pistola Agua, carga Hidropulso* Mind: ¡Excelente! ¡Hidropulso! Onix: @_@ Brock: Excelente... ¡Tu turno! ¡Múestranos tu poder! ¡Omastar! Omastar: ¡Omas! ¡Omastar! (¡Me toca!) Pokédex: Omastar, la forma evolucionada de Omanyte. Se cree que este extinguido Pokémon usaba sus afilados colmillos para romper la concha de sus presas y alimentarse. Mind: ¡Un Omastar! Brock: '''Exacto. Es uno de mis mejores Pokémon. '''Mind: ¡Perfecto! ¡Squirtle, Pistola Agua! Brock: Aprovecharemos esto... *Susurrando* Brock: ¡Danza Lluvia! Omastar: ¡Omas! ¡Omastar! *Haciendo su danza de la lluvia* Mind: Eso augmentará la potencia de los ataques de Tipo Agua, pero... Mind: ¡Usa Pistola Agua contra las rocas del campo de Batalla! Brock: Pero... ¿Qué pretende...? *Susurrando* Mind: ¡Veo que susurras mucho! *Riendo* Brock: ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! *Aclarándose la garganta* Brock: ¡Usa Hidrobomba, Omastar! Squirtle: Squir... *Cansado* Mind: A éste paso caerá rápido... *Susurrando* Mind: Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer? *Susurrando* Brock: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no estás tan feliz? *Confiado* Mind: ¡Argh! *Cabreado* Mind: ¡Gira sobre ti mismo mientras usas Pistola Agua y desplázate por la fuente usando Giro Rápido! Brock: ¡No le dejaremos! ¡Avalancha! Mind: ¡Cómo no! ¡Sigue con el movimiento! *Squirtle seguía girando sobre sí mismo mientras la Avalancha se deshacía en pedazos* Brock: ¡No es posible! Mind: ¡Giro Rápido! Omastar: Omas... *Retrocediendo por el impacto* Mind: ¡Acércate a él usando Giro Rápido y Pistola Agua! Omastar: O... mas... tar... *Jadeando* Mind: ¡Omastar está agotado! *Confiado* Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! (¡Estoy hasta los cojones de este maldito Omamierdar!) *Enfadado* Mind: ¡Acaba con él! Squirtle: ¡Squirtle! *Usando Pistola Agua* (¡Muere bicho!) Omastar: #_# Brock: Enhorabuena, has vencido. Dark: ¡Ha sido un pedazo de combate! Mind: Gracias a los dos. Brock: Aquí tienes la prueba de tu victoria, la Medalla Roca. *Dándole la medalla y estrechándole la mano* Mind: ¡Vaya! ¡Muchas Gracias! *Aceptando la medalla y el saludo* Brock: Deberíamos volver al Centro Pokémon... ¡Todos nuestros Pokémon están agotados! Mind: Sí... Squirtle: %_% Mind: ¡Jajajaja! *Dirigiéndose hacia el Centro Pokémon* Dark: ¿No vienes Brock? Brock: Luego iré... ¡Tengo que hacer un par de cosas! Mind: Vale. ¡Nos vemos! *Saliendo del Gimnasio junto a Dark* EP007: El Team Rocket en Ciudad Plateada Dark: ¿Estás ya, Mind? Mind: ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! Dark: Ufff... Mind: ¡Dark! ¡Pero si estás pálido! Dark: ¿Eh? *Se desmaya* Mind: ¡Oh, no! ¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Enfermera Joy! *Preocupado* Enfermera Joy: ¿Qué pasa, Mind? Mind: ¡Dark se ha desmayado! Enfermera Joy: ¿Cómo? Mind: Me había avisado que marchábamos y cuando llegué donde estaba él se desmayó... Enfermera Joy: Ayúdame a llevarle a Infermería... Enfermera Joy: ¡Meganium, sal! *Sacando una Meganium* Meganium: ¡Meganium! ¡Meganium! (¡Mi flor NO hace la fotosíntesis! ¿Entonces cómo aprendo Síntesis?) Pokédex: Meganium, el Pokémon hierba. Meganium tiene la habilidad de recomponer plantas secas y devolverlas a la vida con su aliento. Mind: ¡Así que esto es un Meganium! Enfermera Joy: ¡Aromaterapia en la habitación! Meganium: ¡Megaaaaanium! (¡Un aroma de terapia o una terapia de aroma! ¿No es lo mismo?) Enfermera Joy: Bien... ¡Chansey! ¡Adelante! Chansey: ¡Chansey! (¡Siempre listo!) Enfermera Joy: ¡Usa Alivio sobre Dark! Chansey: ¡Chansey! ¡Chansey! (¡Toma un poco de alivio!) Enfermera Joy: Y... ¡Te toca, Blissey! Blissey: ¡Blissey! ¡Blissey! (¡Hola! ¿Qué necesitas?) Mind: ¡Vaya! ¡Una Blissey! Pokédex: Blissey, Pokémon tipo felicidad. Son bondadosos y les encanta ayudar a los demás. Un Blissey es un Chansey evolucionado. Enfermera Joy: ¡Amortiguador en Dark! Dark: *Abriendo los ojos* Mind: Gracias, Enfermera. Mind: ¿Te encuentras mejor? Dark: Sí... (Al Día Siguiente...) Mind: ¿Listo para partir? Dark: Ahora sí. *Saliendo del Centro Pokémon* ?: ¡Pero si son ésos mocosos! Mind: ¿Eh? ?: ¡Los mocosos de Pueblo Paleta! Mind: ¿Quién es? ?: *Saliendo de entre la nada* ¡Soy un soldado del Team Rocket! Soldado Rocket: '''¡Dadme vuestros Pokémon! '''Dark: ¡Que los tuyos pasen un mal rato! Mind: ¡Eso es! Soldado Rocket: ¡Adelante, Weezing! Weezing: ¡Weezing! (¡Morid!) Mind: ¡¿Qué es ése Pokémon!? Pokédex: A Weezing le encantan los gases que emanan de los desperdicios que quedan en la cocina. Este Pokémon busca casas sucias y abandonadas para crear su hogar. De noche, cuando los habitantes de la casa duermen, va a por la basura. Mind: Mmm... ¡Sal, Kabuto! Dark: ¡¿Kabuto?! ¡¿No sería mejor Squirtle?! Mind: ¡Déjame hacer! ¡Rayo Hielo! Soldado Rocket: ¡Esquivar! ¡Gas Venenoso! Mind: ¡Protección! Soldado Rocket: ¿Te crees que has ganado? ¡Tóxico! Mind: ¡Usa Surf para limpiar la toxina! Kabuto: ¡Kabu! Dark: ¡No será suficiente! ¡Charmeleon, ayúdale con Lanzallamas! Mind: ¡No te metas! ¡Surf contra Charmeleon! Charmeleon: $_$ Soldado Rocket: ¡Los mocosos se derrotan entre sí! ¡Qué gracioso! Mind: Perdóname... ¡Pero este combate es nuestro! Soldado Rocket: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Nieblaclara! Mind: Eso no te servirá de nada... ¡Surf! Soldado Rocket: ¡Esquívalo y contraataca con Bomba Lodo! Kabuto: Ka... *Envenenado* Mind: ¡Oh, no! Soldado Rocket: ¡Polución en toda la cara y Pantallahumo! Mind: ¡Resiste, Kabuto! (De repente, una luz ilumina a Kabuto... Y cuando la luz cesó...) Kabutops: ¡Kabutoooooooooooooops! (¡He vuelto con todas mis fuerzas!) Mind: ¡Geniaaaaal! ¡Tijera X! Soldado Rocket: ¡Rayo! Mind: ¡Esquivar y Tajo Umbrío! Soldado Rocket: ¡Hiperrayo, ahora que lo tienes cerca! Mind: ¡Páralo con Surf y protégete con Protección por si acaso! Soldado Rocket: ¡Trueno y Bomba Lodo! ¡Tóxico! Mind: ¡Cuidado! ¡Gigadrenado! Soldado Rocket: ¡Me estás hartando, impertinente! Soldado Rocket: ¡Llamarada y Electrocañón a la vez! Mind: ¡Protección! ¡Defensa Férrea! Mind: ¡Danza Espada! ¡Viento Cortante! Soldado Rocket: ¡Onda Voltio! Mind: ¡Tajo Umbrío! Soldado Rocket: Protección... Mind: Perfecto... ¡Fuerza Bruta! Soldado Rocket: ¡Weezing! ¡No! Weezing: @_@ Mind: ¡Se ha acabado! Soldado Rocket: Has ganado un combate... ¡Pero no la guerra! Soldado Rocket: ¡Algún día te venceré! *Huyendo* Mind: Sí... sí... ¡Mucho ruido y pocas nueces! *Riéndose* Dark: Bueno, vamos hacia el Monte Moon... Mind: Sí... (Mucho rato después...) Mind: '¡Mira! ¡La salida! ¡Vamos! '?: ¡Bienvenidos a Ciudad Celeste! Dark: ¿Eh? Anciano: Soy el Anciano de la Ciudad... ¿Queréis una visita guiada? Mind: De acuerdo... (Un rato después...) Anciano: Y, para acabar, el Centro Pokémon... Dark: Gracias, señor, Anciano: ¡De nada! Dark: Por cierto... Mind: ¿Qué pasa? Dark: Tengo la Medalla Roca, al igual que tú. Mind: Ah... ¡Interesante! EP008: ¡Segundo Enfrentamiento con Dark! Mind: Dark... Dark: ¿Sí? Mind: Dark... ¡Te Reto a un Combate 3 contra 3! Dark: Acepto encantado. ¡Empecemos! Mind: ¡Adelante, Pidgeotto! Pidgeotto: ¡Pidgeotto! (¡Hola! ¿Los Pokémon de Dark son mis rivales? ¡Interesante!) Dark: Así que Pidgeotto... ¡Adelante, Charmeleon! Charmeleon: ¡Charm! (¡Hola! ¡Soy la estrella! ¡I'm the Star!) Dark: ¡Lanzallamas! Mind: Bien. *Confiado* Mind: ¡Pidgeotto! ¡Tornado! Dark: Mmm... ¡Garra Dragón! Mind: ¡Golpe Aéreo! ¡Ciclón! Charmeleon: Charm... *Cansado* Charmeleon: Char... ¡Charmeleooooooon! *Activando Mar Llamas* Dark: ¿Eso es...? Mind: Mar Llamas. Cuando Charmeleon ha llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, centra toda su energía en el ataque. Mind: '''Pero, si recibe un golpe, se debilitará muy probablemente. '''Dark: ¡Interesante! ¡Garra Dragón! Pidgeotto: ¡Pid! *Recibiendo el golpe* Mind: ¡Golpe Aéreo! Dark: ¡Termina con Puño Fuego! Pidgeotto: @_@ Mind: Bien Hecho, ¡Vuelve! Mind: ¡Kabutops! ¡A combatir! Kabutops: ¡Kabu! ¡Kabutops! *Desafiando a Charmeleon* Dark: (...) Dark: ¡Vuelve! ¡Pikachu! ¡Sal! Pikachu: ¡Pika! ¡Pika! Mind: ¡Tijera X! ¡Energibola! Dark: No, no... ¡Trueno! Mind: Tu sigue... Tranquilo... Kabutops: ¿Kabu? *Acercándose a Pikachu en rayos* Mind: ¡Ahora! ¡Esquivar! ¡Rayo Hielo! Pikachu: Pika... *Congelado* Mind: ¡Acabemos con ésto! ¡Tijera X! Pikachu: ¡Pikaaaaaaa! *Recibiendo el ataque* Dark: ¡No! Pikachu: #_# Mind: Bien Hecho. Dark: Descansa. Dark: ¡Poliwhirl! ¡A combatir! Poliwhirl: ¡Poliwhirl! (¡Hola a todos! ¡No me conocéis! ¡Y yo tampoco! Dark: ¡Puño Certero! Mind: Páralo con Pistola Agua. Poliwhirl: Poli... *Inmóbil* Mind: ¡Tajo Umbrío! Mind: ¡Energibola! Mind: '''¡Rayo Hielo! '''Poliwhirl: %_% Dark: (...) EP009: Abra, Kadabra y Alakazam EP010: Ataque al Puente Pepita EP011: ¡Un Reto Triplicado! ¡Captura para Dark! EP012: EP013: ¡Combate en el Gimnasio Celeste! EP014: ¡Último Asalto! ¡VS Quagsire! EP015: El Torneo Celeste y el Team Rocket Fin de la Primera Parte Muchas gracias por leer mi serie. Te recomendaría puntuar la novela en la encuesta que encontrarás aquí. También puedes leer la continuación de esta parte aquí o acceder a la página principal para leer cualquier temporada y parte de la serie mediante este enlace. ¡Gracias por tu lectura! thumb|565px|Equipo de Mind al final de éste tomo. thumb|565px|Equipo de Dark al final de éste tomo. Categoría:Novela de la Wiki Categoría:Serie de la Wiki